The Revenge of the Titans
by Xaviex
Summary: Will Xavier stop the Titans without losing what matters to him the most? Read inside.


_**Note: I DON'T OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES, BUT I WISH I DO.**_

_**Chapter One: The doubles attacks.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I woke up feeling that something is wrong, and I was right, a small army of Porphyrion's monsters, led by the Minotaur, have infiltrated our defense line and charging into the heart of the base. I toss the Saberus (a coin like my Jason's, my half brother and prater of the first legion) into the air. When it came back down it's no longer a coin, it's a four feet long saber, wickedly sharp, with a leather handle that fit my grip perfectly, and is made out of pure Imperial gold.<strong>

**"You ready, Xavier?" Jason asked, he has his sword, Ivlivus drawn and is suit up for battle. "You bet." I replied. I felt a surge of excitement as I thought that this might be the chance to prove that I'm worthy enough to be in the first legion as we charged into the battle.**

**A large monster charged at me with his swords drawn, I step sided and slashed at him as he tried to stop and catch his balance. He exploded into a shower of gold. I stab another in the chest as he tried to grab me.**

**Aria, Reyna, and Hazel soon joined us in the battle. I went after the Minotaur since Jason, Reyna, and Hazel are doing well with the monsters.**

**Two monsters larger than the troopers blocked my way; they carried gigantic maces with spikes on it. One of them tried to smash me with his mace but I rolled to the side but they're smart, another tried to smash me before I could get on my feet. One of them lifted their mace and is preparing to smash me. I zapped one of them and it exploded. "Great progress, I thought one down." I thought. Another, angry with what I have done to the other, tried to smash me with his mace, I tried to dodge to the right but I was drained out from zapping the other monster. But luckily, Jason came just in time and blocked the attack "Go, After the Minotaur." He shouted. I was about to argue back but Aria, Reyna, and Hazel came to help him.**

**The Minotaur is much tougher than the two monsters combined together. He smashed his fist to the ground, creating a big crater. His punch is as so powerful that it sent me soaring thirty meters away. The Minotaur is now charging at me, I have no chance of surviving and I was about to give up. But Lupa isn't, she jumped over me and started fighting the Minotaur, which gave me enough time to recover.**

**I joined Lupa with the fight. She launched an attack on the Minotaur but he blocked it and slams her onto the ground with massive impact. Lupa is barely moving but she's still alive. Worrying about it won't help me so I focused my mind on the Minotaur. I made a fake thrust and slashed him and it exploded into a shower of gold.**

**I am tired and I'm glad that the long and destructive battle is over. But Aria reported that Cronos's army, led by Hyperion, is breaking the cement line of our troops which contains, children of Minerva, Mercury, Neptune (Only Nate and Sean), Vulcan, and Bacchus. Children of Mars, Apollo, Pluto (Only Swan and William), and Jupiter (Which includes me and Jason) were getting ready for the side flanks.**

**Children of Apollo, dressed in army camouflaged uniform, have positioned themselves on trees. Children of Vulcan are setting traps in case they break through our defenses.**

**The rest of us clashed into the battlefield. I vaporized a row of monsters, and thrust another in the leg. Another made a hammer smash but I rolled away and almost get trampled by a hellhound but thanks to Aria, she vaporized with a clean shot of an arrow.**

**Jason and I went after Hyperion. He blinded us with a flash of light and hit me with the butt of his javelin. I stumbled back, crashing into Jason. I try slashing at him but he blocked it and countered back with a thrust of the gold javelin. But I step aside while Jason took his turn against Hyperion.**

**I made a thundercloud above us and made it roar, Jason knew what was going on so he jumped backwards and the both of us focused lightning on Hyperion. Hyperion just rose his javelin, it act like a lightning rod, attracting all the lightning, and he threw the javelin which is now a lightning spear at us, creating a huge crater as we dodged to the right.**

**I slashed at Hyperion as he is now defenseless but he held out his hand and the javelin flew back to him and he blocked the attack. I tried reminding myself that Hyperion is a titan, we cannot defeat him.**

**Nate, Sean, Swan, and William came just in time and started fighting Hyperion. Jason and I soon joined them as soon as we have recovered. But even the six of us can't defeat the Titan. Nate and Sean try to wash him away with water, Swan and William try to crack the ground beneath him, me and Jason try to blast him with lightning but it's no use, he dusted all of our attacks like it was nothing and countered it without any effort.**

**This time, I charged all my energies and focused it into a ball, making it bigger when more energy was fed to it. I launched it at Hyperion, there was a big explosion and I fainted, not knowing what happened after.**


End file.
